


Comme du ketchup

by Tatsu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 15:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10221851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatsu/pseuds/Tatsu
Summary: Quand Dean tente d'expliquer à Castiel comment le masturber.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Un peu de légèreté et d'humour, ça ne fait pas de mal ! :D C'est pourquoi je vous offre aujourd'hui un petit Destiel tout mignon et amusant ;)
> 
> Cette scène m'a été inspirée par une vidéo. Plus d'infos à la fin, pour éviter tout spoil :)

Dean et Castiel étaient en couple depuis quelques semaines. Le chasseur avait l'impression d'être de retour dans ses années collège. À part des baisers et quelques câlins très chastes, il ne s'était rien passé entre eux. Et il devait avouer qu'il commençait à s'impatienter. L'ange était tellement innocent sur le sujet, que ça en devenait ridicule. Alors, il avait prévu de passer un nouveau cap ce soir. Il avait fait venir Castiel dans sa chambre au bunker et l'avait invité à s'installer à côté de lui sur le lit.

Après une bonne dizaine de minutes à s'embrasser, échangeant leur salive dans des baisers mouillés et passionnés, Dean demanda :

— Ça te dirait de faire quelque chose d'un peu plus… excitant ?

— Bien sûr, Dean. Que voudrais-tu faire ?

— Eh bien… Que dirais-tu d'une masturbation mutuelle.

L'ange le regarda de son habituel air innocent qui disait "je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre", la tête penchée sur le côté.

"Oh non, me regarde pas comme ça, Castiel, je vais fondre…" se dit le chasseur en son for intérieur.

— D'accord. Mais… Je ne sais pas comment faire.

Dean réfléchit quelques instants pour tenter de trouver une analogie qui parlerait à son petit ami et lui ferait comprendre comment s'y prendre.

— Ah, je sais ! Tu aimes le ketchup, n'est-ce pas ?

Hochement de tête affirmatif du brun.

— Bien, alors c'est pareil. Tu la saisis et… tu imagines que tu tiens une bouteille de ketchup, et que tu veux faire sortir tout le ketchup.

Castiel fronça les sourcils, semblant en proie à une grande réflexion, puis acquiesça. L'aîné Winchester défit alors la ceinture de son jean, suivie du bouton, et descendit sa braguette. D'un sourire, il encouragea l'ange à y aller. Celui-ci prit son courage à deux mains. Il saisit d'une main le membre gonflé, dur et chaud, tandis que Dean s'installait plus confortablement, prêt à passer un excellent moment. C'était sans compter sur la deuxième main de Castiel qui se mit à taper le gland du sexe qu'il tenait, comme il taperait le cul d'une bouteille de ketchup pour en faire sortir la sauce rouge.

Dans le salon du bunker, Sam put entendre un grand cri de douleur. Il releva la tête du bouquin qu'il était en train de lire, hésitant un instant à aller voir le problème. Mais il se ravisa finalement. Il savait que Castiel était là. Et il n'avait aucune envie de surprendre son frère et l'ange en plein ébat sado-maso.

**Author's Note:**

> Voici donc la vidéo qui m'a inspiré cette petite histoire : www.youtube.com/watch?v=DufZmkBlDW0


End file.
